


The Real Housewives of Storybrooke [ ART ]

by mippippippi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi
Summary: I never though I'll ever have to do anything with tattoos so I'm very grateful that Boarsnsmores came up with this outrageous tattooist AU fic and her goat petting zoo, so I had a chance to safely do some scientific experiments without casualties.





	The Real Housewives of Storybrooke [ ART ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boarsnsmores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boarsnsmores/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Real Housewives of Storybrooke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938014) by [boarsnsmores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boarsnsmores/pseuds/boarsnsmores). 



> I never though I'll ever have to do anything with tattoos so I'm very grateful that Boarsnsmores came up with this outrageous tattooist AU fic and her goat petting zoo, so I had a chance to safely do some scientific experiments without casualties.

Cover art for 

 **The Real Housewives of Storybrooke** by Boarsnsmores

[ **[full size](https://68.media.tumblr.com/9bb64ad3cd55486c13a5a08119423015/tumblr_owffw65idU1s50jflo1_1280.jpg)** ]


End file.
